


The Wait - A Supernatural Fanfiction

by CastielsArmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsArmy/pseuds/CastielsArmy
Summary: Kiki Reynolds gets sucked into the Supernatural world after being possessed by a demon. After recovering, she develops a bond with Castiel, and accompanies him and the Winchesters on their travels. Along the way, they discover the existence of a powerful spell that will shield every human on the planet from being possessed by a demon. Kiki convinces Sam, Dean, and Castiel to help her find the ingredients and cast it. But you can't trust all the information you've been given. And sometimes spells aren't what they seem.





	1. Prologue

It's not really an easy feeling to explain. Have you ever had a dream where you saw yourself from above, almost like an out of body experience? Kinda like that. But oh, so much worse.

When the demon possessed me, I was immediately shot out of my body. And I was looking at myself. But it wasn't me. It was a horrible, disgusting killing machine. I can't put into words the atrocities I witnessed. I screamed, I cried, but all of it was in vain. The demon sure didn't pay any attention to me. And no one else could hear me. I was forced to be a silent shadow to my now murderous body and its new host.

Of course, at the time, I didn't know it was a demon. I didn't know squat about demons, angels, ghosts, or anything that goes bump in the night. I was in my senior year of college at Auburn University, studying to be an elementary school teacher. The only demonic influences in my life were the kids I student taught.

It was the week before finals, and I was stressed. Which is kind of an understatement. I went out with a couple friends and drank a little too much. Being drunk and stupid, I got behind the wheel, and you can guess where that landed us. A head on collision. With a semi-truck. I should have died. My head slammed against the steering wheel at 60mph, glass shards pierced me everywhere you can imagine, like I said, I should have died. The only reason I didn't was because the demon chose that very moment to take over me. In a messed up sense, it kept me alive, but only so I could be a vessel for murder.

It was while I watched myself kill my two younger brothers and my parents that I was ready to give up and give in. No one knew I was trapped, what was the point of trying? I was never going to escape this hell. And now that my family was gone, there was nothing left to fight for.

But boy was I wrong. Because the moment my father's heart was ripped out of his chest was the moment they showed up.

The Winchesters.


	2. Chapter One

Two men barged through the front door, both holding guns, and both looking pissed as hell.

"Well if it isn't the Winchesters," I heard 'me' say. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What do you think, genius?" barked the shorter of the two men. "We're putting an end to the slaughter, and that starts by putting an end to you!"

With that he reached into his back pocked and pulled a small dagger out. I didn't know why he would abandon a gun for a small knife, but I still panicked. Sure, I wanted this thing to get out of me, but I didn't want to die as a result! I started screaming again, knowing full well they couldn't hear me, but I was desperate. If there was the slightest chance I could somehow get their attention, I had to take it. But it wasn't working. The man started moving quickly towards me.

"Dean, stop!" the other one yelled suddenly. Was this it? Did he hear me? Was he going to take a chance and save me?

"I don't have time for your morality, Sam!" Dean retorted. But before he could continue, the other man, Sam, grabbed him tight by the shoulders, flung him back towards the door, and faced me again.

"Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus...."

I didn't have any sort of clue what he was saying, but I knew there was power behind the words. I felt a lurching in my stomach, like I was being pulled somewhere, and then suddenly everything went black.

*****

"Why do you care so much?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought our job involve saving people?"

"We can't save everyone!"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be try, Dean! Just call him, he can help her."

"And who says he'll give a damn?"

"Just do it!"

Angry breathing. Footsteps. Door opening and closing.

Black slowly faded to grey as I tried to open my eyes. Bright beams of lights shot through my barely open eyelids. I must have made a noise because I heard someone shuffle towards me.

"Hey, um, how are you feeling?"

I don't know who I was expecting to see, but I turned my head to see a tall, long haired man, and I jumped.

"Whoa, hey, calm down, take it easy, it's alright."

It's alright? How is it possibly alright? I'm lying in a gurney in a hospital!

Wait. I'm lying in a gurney in a hospital?

I forced myself to sit up and try to come to full consciousness. What happened? The last thing I could remember was going out drinking with my friends. And then...

It started coming back in waves. Slowly. Then I saw them in my mind. The bodies. My family, curled up in pools of their own blood. Dead. By my hands.

Suddenly I jerked my head up and whipped around to look at the man. He seemed startled and worried.

"You," I muttered.

His eyes widened slightly, and his eyebrows furrowed. "You...um...you remember? How much?"

Before I could even think of a response, the door opened. The man with the dagger walked in, along with another man I didn't recognize, wearing a trench coat.

"Well, he came. Obviously." The dagger-man gestured to the other.

The long-haired man nodded, then turned back towards me. "What's your name?"

For a second I couldn't remember, I was in complete shock. But I forced myself to focus. "Kiki. Reynolds."

"Good," he nodded. "My name is Sam Winchester." He pointed to dagger-man. "That's my brother Dean, and our friend Castiel."

I stared at them in stunned silence.

"Kiki, do you remember anything at all about what happened before you passed out?"

"Um..." was all I could get out before the pain started. It was a sudden, intense, sharp stabbing feeling in my stomach. I had never felt that kind of pain before. It was unbearable. I gasped for air, grabbing onto the side of the gurney to keep from falling over.

Sam jumped out of his seat. "Cas!" He said urgently.

Castiel rushed over next to me. He put one of his hands on my shoulder, and with the other hand put two fingers on my forehead. And as suddenly as the pain came, the pain left. I looked up at him with amazement and confusion.

"What? How? Who are you?" I breathed. "Who are all of you? What the hell just happened?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Go for it," Dean said.

Sam looked back at me. "Alright. What I'm about to tell you is not easy to believe, but I need you to trust me." He paused. "You were possessed by a demon."

"Okay."

Silence. "That's it?" Dean exclaimed. "He just told you there was a freaking demon possessing your body, and all you got to say is 'okay'?"

I shrugged. "I mean sure, that's freaky as hell, but I literally watched myself kill my family and I couldn't stop it." I paused. Images of my family came back to my mind. "Oh my God... I killed my family!"

I started shaking, and I couldn't get it to stop. Sam immediately reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey," he said calmly but firmly. "No. This is not your fault. You didn't do it. Don't you dare blame yourself."

My breathing slowed down softly but the shaking wouldn't stop. Sam looked over at the others, worry in his eyes.

"Kiki, your body is really torn up. Cas here is going to watch over you for a while. Your injuries will kill you otherwise. He can help heal you, but it's going to take time. Let him help you. For now though, you need to rest."

I glared up at him. "Rest? How the hell am I supposed to rest after this bombshell you guys just threw me under!"

"Allow me," Castiel said calmly. Before I could protest, he once again put his fingers on my head, and everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter Two

I was woken up suddenly by someone screaming.

What the hell? Shut up! There are people sleeping here!

But when my eyes started to open and I became more conscious, it dawned on me that I was the one screaming. I quickly sat up in bed, shaking and sweating, but not sure why.

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, trying to remember any sort of detail. I had been having these nightmares, if that's what they were, for a couple weeks now. But the moment I woke up, I didn't remember anything.

I heard a gust of wind and turned to see Castiel standing by the front door, looking concerned.

"Again?" he asked.

I nodded. He sighed sadly and walked over to my bedside, touching my forehead and sending a wave of calm over me. The shaking stopped and my tense muscles melted and relaxed, falling back into my pillow.

"Do you remember anything this time?" Castiel inquired.

I shook my head. He sighed again.

"It's not worth worrying about," I said. "They're just dreams. Maybe at some point I'll remember, but for now at least I'm alive."

He nodded. "You are recovering well. At this rate you should be okay to go home in about a week."

I laughed sarcastically. Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked confused.

"Cas, after everything that's happened, I don't exactly have a home. My family's gone, my life is gone, you're really my only friend at this point."

He smiled very slightly, and reached out and grabbed my hand. He squeezed in gently, and I smiled and squeezed it back.

Silence.

"What happens at the end of this week, Cas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you just gonna leave?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm an angel of the Lord. I have things I need to attend to. So yes, I would leave."

"I know you have angel duties, Cas, but do I ever get to see you again?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself. He looked at the ground for several minutes. I didn't say anything.

Finally he stood up and let go of my hand. "Wait here."

I chuckled, gesturing to my bed. "Do I look like I'm going anywhere?"

He gave me a sweet smile, and with a whoosh he was gone.

My heart sank slightly. Not just because of him leaving unexpectedly, but also because of the prospect of never seeing him again. The past couple of weeks he has spent almost all his time with me, leaving only when called by God, other angels, or the Winchesters. As a result, we had grown close. With family and friends gone, he had been the friend I needed. He was there for every nightmare, every breakdown. I didn't want to lose him after all we'd gone through, even if had only been a couple weeks. I cared about him, and I knew he cared about me.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the door opening. One of the many nurses that had been watching over me walked in.

"How's our little miracle doing?" she smiled.

I smiled back. "Hi Nurse Jasmine. I'm fine."

"Well I'd say you're doing more than fine! I've said it multiple times and I'll say it again, I really don't understand how you're recovering so quickly."

She looked around the room. "Did your father leave?"

Castiel had been acting as my dad so the nurses would be okay with him being in the room most of the day. I nodded. "He just went home to check on my brothers, but he'll be back."

She smiled. "Well in the meantime, lets just check up on a couple things."

The next few minutes were spent checking my heart, lungs, blood pressure, and pulse. Everything was normal of course, thanks to Castiel.

Nurse Jasmine left with a promise of being back in a few hours, and I smiled and promised I would be here. The door closed. Now I was left to my own devices, in the silent room, waiting for my angel's return.


	4. Chapter Three

[Castiel]

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?"

He gave her a sweet smile, and with a whoosh he was standing inside the Winchester's bunker.

Sam and Dean were standing over the table looking over some books and documents. Both looked like they hadn't slept in days, not that that was out of the ordinary. Considering how long Castiel had been spending time with the Winchesters, he had learned that they value saving people more than taking care of themselves.

They were so tired and so engaged in what they were doing that they didn't here him come in until he said something.

"Dean. Sam."

Both jumped at the sound of his voice. Dean rubbed his eyes to get a clear look.

"Damn it Cas," Dean grumbled. "A little warning next time?"

"I apologize," Cas said. He walked over to the table and leaned over to look at everything they had spread out. "What's all this?"

"Just some stuff about vampires, we got a case we're working on," Sam sighed. He rubbed his temple with the palms of his hands. "Anyways, uh, how's it going, how's Kiki?

"She's recovering well. She should be well enough to leave in a week's time."

"Well that's good news, right?" Dean input. "Then we can all stop worrying about her and move on with our lives."

Castiel hesitated. "Well, that's actually why I'm here. I don't think she should be out on her own. I think she should stay with us."

He barely finished his sentence before Dean started. "No. Absolutely not. End of discussion."

"She doesn't have a family any more, Dean," Cas pressed. "She has nowhere to go, no one to be with."

"That doesn't mean she should be with us!" Dean snapped. "I mean for god's sake, we spend our lives keeping people away from the bad stuff, now you want to just throw someone into all of it? We're the Winchesters dude, the more time someone spends with us the more likely they'll end up dead!"

Sam looked more concerned than upset. "Cas, the reality is she has no idea what she would be getting into. Does she even know for sure this is the life she wants to be stuck with?"

Castiel paused and looked at the ground. "I, um, I haven't actually asked her yet. She doesn't know I'm doing this."

"She doesn't know," Dean breathed angrily, throwing his hands in the air. "Perfect."

Castiel paced slowly. He knew it was risky, and he understood Dean's frustrations. No one deserved the monster hunting life. Especially not Kiki. But he wanted her to have a family and to be happy. And he didn't want to lose her friendship. Just as much as he didn't want to lose the Winchesters' friendships.

Sam seemed to be able to tell what Castiel was thinking. "You care about her," he said quietly.

Castiel nodded. "Very much."

Sam sighed. "Alright listen," he said, ignoring Dean's grumbles and comments. "If you really think this is a good idea, then you need to talk to her. Don't leave anything out. Don't spare any details on how dangerous and risky it is. She needs to know everything. But if she still wants to, then we'll consider it. And we'll talk to her about it too."

Castiel's eyes lit up and he smiled. "I promise. Thank you."

*****

[Kiki]

Castiel wasn't gone too long, thank goodness. Not long after Nurse Jasmine left Cas flew back into the room.

"Is everything okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Better than okay," he said. And he was smiling. It made me happy to see him smiling, but it also made me suspicious.

I cracked a smile. "What's going on?"

He looked me in the eyes. "How do you feel about staying with Sam and Dean and I, and being a hunter?"

My heart leapt 1000 feet into the air.

"Hell yeah!"


End file.
